


Daily Morning Routine

by IncompleteStories



Series: When You're Ready [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee Shops, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncompleteStories/pseuds/IncompleteStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot ficlet about Dr. Spencer Reid, coffee and almost friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This can be taken as either a little stand alone one-shot or the first part of the 'When You're Ready' series. I figured Spencer could use a friend outside the BAU. I do not own Criminal Minds or Dr. Spencer Reid.

Anyone who's ever known Spencer Reid could tell that he is, in one word, predictable. He likes his routine; he gets up at 7 o'clock every morning, showers, gets dressed, and then head to work but not without his morning coffee. He stops at the same coffeehouse every morning around the same time. He actually chose the neighborhood where he lives around the coffeehouse. It is, in Reid's opinion, the best coffee DC, for someone like him that's a big deal.

The bell rings as he opens the door, Michelle the usual barista spots him over the line of customers. The place is busier than most mornings, despite everything; she's already preparing his order before he even gets to the counter. A few minutes later, she hands him a large black coffee with a raspberry scone. She flashes him a smile as he pays.

"Have a good day at work, Doctor."

When she's not busy they sometime chat for a little while, admittedly she does most of the talking. He schedules an extra 10 minutes than he really needs to get to the office by 8:30, he tells himself it's just to be on the safe side, despite the fact he's always at work half an hour before most of the team. Subconsciously he knows it's just in case they could talk, not that he'd ever let anyone know about that or about his almost-friend for that matter, it's his little secret and if there's one thing Dr. Spencer Reid is good at, it's keeping secrets.

He grabs a few packets of sugar which he adds to the multitude of other ones in the front pocket of his bag, gives Michelle a shy smile and a little wave, or at least as much of a wave as one can manage with a coffee in one hand and a scone in the other, just like every day. He walks out of the coffeehouse, heading for the Van Ness-UDC Subway, ready to face another day of what humanity as worst to offer.


End file.
